


Backbreaker

by dragonshost



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dancer AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 05:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11707992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonshost/pseuds/dragonshost
Summary: Lucy helps Natsu with his stretches.





	Backbreaker

"Put your back into it!" Lucy commanded to her best friend. "You'll never get there at this rate."

"How can I put my back into it if you're sitting on it?!" Natsu protested, just as Lucy shifted her weight, making his back scream in agony. He never should have asked her to help him with his stretches. "And I ain't going anywhere, unless we're talking about my ribcage because I think those are in my throat."

Lucy idly flipped through her magazine, only half-listening to her best friend's complaints. "Quit complaining. You'll thank me later."

Natsu almost snapped back at her, but then he was forestalled by an altogether different type of snap-back.

"Lucy! Get off! My spine! My spine!"


End file.
